Automated manufacturing systems, such as “3-D” printers, laser cutters, computer numerically controlled (CNC) machines, and/or the like, can be used to create objects with a level of detail and precision that defies traditional manufacturing techniques like moldings and/or manual assembly. Such automated manufacturing systems can operate based on instructions specifying, for instance, the cuts, layers, patterns, and/or the like that should be applied to a material. These instructions can be in the form of computer files transferred to the memory of a computer controller coupled with the automated manufacturing system. Furthermore, these instructions can be interpreted at runtime to effect a series of steps in the manufacturing process.